The Adventures of Chibi Mello
by Kayla-kun
Summary: Its the tales of me and my adopted chibi!Mello. Sounds like something you'd not want to read, right? That is not the case! There shall be playdates with other chibis and maybe some MN chibi love Sounding better yet? Probably not... (CANCELLED)


Okay this was my entry for the-den. deviantart. com. I know its short right now, but this is only the beggining. I'm currently roleplaying with fellow chibi owners in order to get working on new chapters. If you also own a chibi, don't hesitate to let me know! Also, if you want a chibi, go ahead and visit The Den and get one! Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

I walked down the street on a bright afternoon, without much of a destination in mind. I was only walking for leisure and did not have any actual purpose or goal in mind. However, I was sure to bring money with me, just in case. There weren't many stores in my small town, the biggest one being a small corner store at the top of my street, so I doubted I'd want to buy anything, but I was responsible enough to know to be prepared.

That's when me eyes landed on a strange new store I had never seen before. I had walked along this street many times, and would have noticed if there was any construction going on, but I remembered nothing of that sort. It seemed as if this building had sprouted up from no where. Curious, I walked inside.

There was a clerk standing behind a desk beaming brightly at me.

"How can I help you," she asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Umm... Can you tell me what the store is and how it sort of just appeared here?" I asked, wondering if I was crazy. Stores definitely don't pop up out of no where!

"This is a Chibi Adoption Center, and you were able to see it because you have a desire to adopt a chibi."

"R-Really?!" I was amazed. But wait, since when do chibis actually exist? "There isn't some kind of a prank, is it?"

"Nope. This is all real. Now why don't you follow me into the other room where you can pick out your chibi?"

"Uh.. okay." I was still a little skeptical but I followed her, nonetheless.

I entered the other room and my eyes grew as I took in the site before me. Tiny chibis were all over the place, playing, fighting, and all other sorts of things. The room was filled with their happy chatter.

"I- I don't believe it!" I was so amazed. It was like walking into a mini world. Then I began recognizing them.

"It- Its Ichigo! And Shigure! Oh and there's Ed! Oh wow!" I squeed. Not only were this chibis, they were actual anime characters!

"See anyone you want? Remember, you can only have one." The clerk told me. I nodded, my eyes scanning the room. Then I saw him, in the corner angrily yelling at some other chibi I didn't recognize.

"Mello~~~!" I yelled excitedly. He looked at me, wondering why I just called his name.

"You want that one?" The clerk asked even though by my reaction, she probably already knew.

"Yes! Please! Can I have him???"

"Of course, hes yours."

"Thank you~ How much does he cost?"

"Cost? This is a free adoption center. You'll only have to pay for supplies to take care of him. You promise you'll be a good owner, right?"

"Yes, I swear! I already know how to take care of him~" _Damn... I'm going to need _alot_ of chocolate..._

"Okay, then come with me and we'll get the paper work done." A few signatures later and Mello was mine.

"Wait here and I'll go grab your chibi."

"Okay~" I was practically dancing with all of the excitement I held. A minute later, then clerk walked back out carrying my tiny little Mello.

"First things first, you do _not_ own me. I own _you_. Second, you had better buy me chocolate, and third, how the hell are you and why is your hair purple?!" Mello rudely ordered.

"My name is Kayla and my hair is purple because I want it to be. Also, you are i_my/i_ pet chibi and if you do not acknowledge that fact, then there will be no chocolate for you." I replied sternly, trying to prove to the clerk that I could discipline my chibi properly.

"Wha-! B-but I _need_ chocolate!" Mello whined.

"Then you better behave."

"Please! Let me have chocolate!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll get some as soon as we leave."

"Good. You know I guess you're not half bad, I guess." Mello was probably kissing up to me to make sure he got the most amount of chocolate possible, but I didn't mind. I shook hands with the stork clerk after she handed me my chibi. I thanked her and walked outside.

Though I guess I should have expected it, when I turned around to face the store, it was no longer there. I smiled at the thought that I was allowed into a secret world, if only for a short time. It was even better that I got my very own chibi from it. I couldn't wait to bring him home, but I knew I had to stop at the small corner store first, good thing I brought money with me, because knowing Mello, I was going to need it.


End file.
